Monster Fall AU
by RADcatpotter
Summary: Dipper collects water from a peaceful river, not knowing that it would turn him, and the whole town into monsters. (Before Dipper and Mabel vs. the future.) K rated. Two short chapters posted daily until it is the finally. (I'm drawing the cover and it will be up soon!) UPDATE: OMG OVER 100 VIEWS THAT'S CRAZY! THANK YOU!
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Hey, Dip!" shouted Mabel, "Go find the remote!" and then she shoved a chip into her mouth, not really caring how dirty her braces were, from when she ate a full jar of peanut butter.

"OK," Dipper murmured under his breath as he searched under the weird rug that Stan had. "And…. Found it!" he yelled running back proud of finding something.

"Hey, while you are at it, go find a new attraction for the shack in the forest, it's getting kind of boring," he said in his scratchy voice. "Fine," dipper said as he slowly walked off.

( I hope you enjoyed my prologue, I'm sorry it's short I didn't want to reveal anything to important to the plot ^_^)


	2. Magic Water? (Chapter 1)

[Dipper POV]

"Why is it always me?" I pouted and stomped the ground. At least I have pudding! I pulled it out and ate it on a log near a river. Maybe I could bring it back and sell it as like magical water? That's my plan! I tasted the water and it was amazing- like it was magical water. Wow! I can sell that! Wait, is that in the journal? Nah, It's getting late I should go to the shack. I need sleep. I will look in the morning. I dropped two gallons of water in the kitchen and fell onto my bed.

Finally, some sleep. I woke up and stretched my arms out. "AHHHHHHHHH!" I clapped my hand to my mouth. Did that just come out of me! I sounded like a deer. All I did was bump my head, ouch, my head is pounding. I slowly walked over to the mirror. Everything is blurry. I'm really dizzy. Ouch…

(The next chapter is very descriptive. It doesn't have any bad language but still Dipper is in pain and even though it doesn't cause any serious damage to him the next chapter is made so you can skip the second one.)


	3. Transformation (Chapter 2)

[Dipper POV]

My head is pounding. Dear god, I hope Mabel isn't in here. Phew, she isn't. I hear ringing. It's in my head I can't get it out. I tried covering my ears. It only feels like they are expanding. Wait, they are. The ringing is getting louder. I'm dizzy. Thank the lord it stopped. I dragged my fingers down my face until I had the will to open my eyes. I opened them to see two large fluffy ears on the side of my face. Then another pain wave came in, but fortunately not as hard. I could at least keep my eyes open. The ears trailed off onto my face then faded with small white dots. Oh god, I'm crying. I tried to stand up but I just fell. I felt my legs expand. It felt like someone slammed a flaming hatchet into my legs. The pain once again, stopped, but I just lay there not moving except for breathing and it was sure heavy. I stood up in front of the mirror in horror.


	4. Deer Dipper (Chapter 3)

[Dipper POV]

I am freaking out. The lower half of my body is a deer. Along with large deer ears that were pointing down. I hear footsteps. It's Mabel! She can't see me like this. I tried to run with my hat but I only fell. I laid down quickly pulled the cover over my lower half and crammed my hat over my floppy ears. "Hey Bro-Bro! You have been a sleep forever," She said holding out the ever. "Oh and the water is a hit everyone has bought it,"

"I-I feel sick, just leave me alone," I lied. I hope she buys it.

"Come on, don't be a grumpy-grump," she said as she pulled the cover.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" I made that stupid deer sound again. Well, oh crap now she knows. "The whole town has it?!" CRAP.


	5. Update

Hey Guys! Sorry it isn't a chapter, but until you vote on my poll I won't have a chapter! I still need a title!

Also I'm working on a crossover. It's Harry Potter and Gravity Falls. (Like seriously I have it pulled up and I am writing on a sticky note. LOL)


	6. Was It The Water (Chapter 4)

[Mabel POV]

Holy crap. My brother, Dipper Pines, is a half deer thingy? And what does he mean by the whole town has it in a bad way. I mean it's just water, right? Unless, the water made him a deer! Then the whole town will be monsters!

"Dipper," I whisper. He looked to me with puffy eyes, "What," He was crying. "Oh Dipper I love you," I fell onto him and started crying with him.

"I swear I will help you until I die but, was it the water that," He stopped me. "Yes Mabel, I think so," I smiled at him, but I knew inside that I would be a monster.

(Short but so flipping sad. Say pie in the reviews if you cried.)


	7. I'm a monster (Chapter 5)

[Mabel POV]

"Alright, Dipper, umm I may have drank the water," I had to confess. "MABEL!" Dipper yelped along with his weird deer noises.

"I'm sorry!" I said, my eyes filling with tears.

"No Mabel I don't want it to happen to you, too!" Dipper said with his ears sticking strait up followed by another deer noise.

I took of my black flat to reveal that my toes were webbed. "Wish I had pre-symptoms," Dipper joked. I gave a small smile but didn't really mean it. "Can you get the journal for me it's kind of hard to walk," he said as he looked down to his deer legs.

"Where is it," I asked, "Ouch, all that crying gave me a headache,"

"Mabel, MABEL!"

Black. Everything is black.


End file.
